roblox_juggernautfandomcom-20200213-history
Maps
Currently , there are 13 maps in the game. All of them have powerups , merging from 2.5 to 10 seconds. Maps QUADS is basic. 4 sides , 3 non jug spawns and 1 jugg spawn. the map contains 4 50HP medkits and 4 5 second shields only. The map is good for starters , because of its simplicity. Most of t he time you'll be running in circles , but there are easy ways to counter the juggernaut. ALTON is a basic , open map. the only pickups are 4 fast respawning shields that last for 2.5 seconds , and 4 25hp medkits. the map contains 4 non jug spawns and 1 jugg spawn in the middle. there are also towers for snipers. Good for starters. ISLES is a bit hard. its a half open , half closed map , containing only 2 5 second speed powerups , 2 50 health medkits and 2 5 second shields. The map is good for movement and using tricks againts the jugg. SACK is an easy , open map. it contains 2 5 second shields and 4 50hp medkits. There are 4 non jug spawns , all of which stand of one of the medium towers. The map is rather easy for starters. STICK is a new , open map. its a bit hard to get around it , but it contains good powerups , 2 50hp medkits , 1 80 hp medkit , 1 10 second shield. To get to the large medkit you have to climb some stairs , and the shield is hidden. the map is good for experienced players. FACTORY can be a bit of hard without medics. the map is scattered with 25hp medkits , and 5 second speeds. there are no shields , so its a bit hard. it containts a bridge , 2 tunnels , and small "towers" on top of the tunnels. it might be a bit hard for newbies , but experienced should have no problems with the map. PAVILION is not for begginers. the map has alot of stair climbing , the powerups are low , only 2 5 second speed and 2 50hp medkits. No shields. Bring 2-3 medics best. don't try to be in the open. best to stay up at the powerups. FALCON is a great , open map. it has 1 25hp medkit , 2 50hp medkits , 4 5 second speeds , 2 5 second shields. Watch out , there are holes you can fall. bring some medics to "spice" things up. Ah yes , CROWBAR! One of my favorite maps. the map is open , but use caution as you might fall. the map has 2 5 second speeds , 2 5 second shields and 4 50hp medkits. very nice , but use caution. SPIRE. A open , fast action map. use caution , you could fall in one of the holes. there's 2 5 second speeds , 2 5 second shields , 2 50hp medkits. nothing else. theres alot of room to run , but alot of room to fall into , aswell. ATLAS is a fun , open , easy to manuver map. in contains 6 25hp medkits , 2 50hp medkits , 4 5 second speeds , 2 5 second shields. Very fun map to play. PILLAR is a fun map. It contains 2 10 second shields , 2 5 second speeds and 1 50hp medkit. Use caution as you might fall when walking on one of the "guardrails" on the map. DRIP is a basic map. It contains 4 non jug spawns that are on higher grounds , 1 jug spawn in the middle , 4 50hp medkits and 4 tunnels at every spawn , that leads to the other spawns. Section heading Write the second section of your page here.